


Cum Junkie

by Occupation Family Disappointment (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Adultery, Family, M/M, Pining, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Occupation%20Family%20Disappointment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James once said in an interview that he and Michael Fassbender had sex four times during filming. </p><p>Inspired by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James couldn't stop watching Michael as he made his way back to his trailer, dress sashaying around his thighs. Almost immediately, he felt his trousers go tight, making a move to follow him. The door shut moments before James climbed the small set of stairs, pushing it open. Michael spun around at the sound of the door opening again and frowned.

"James? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all... Well, there is something."

The elder's eyebrow rose.

"You look way too fucking hot in that dress."

He took a step forward, kicking the door shut with his heel. Michael hesitantly took a step back. He'd taken the heels off but the stockings were slippery on the floor, not helping him get away.

"Oh don't act like this Michael. I know you want me, I've seen the way you look at me."

Michael blushed. It was true, he did have a crush on James, yet James had a wife and a child back in Scotland. Michael couldn't be the other guy in James' relationship. It wouldn't be right. Yet the sight of James' hard on made his own blood direction change. He stumbled back until his thighs hit the flimsy table that served as a dining room table, watching James get closer to him. There was something inside him that wanted this but there was something that was screaming at him not to. 

However, the moment James' teeth nipped against Michael's neck, all inner conflict stopped and his mouth dropped open and a soft moan slipped out. His hands went to rest against James' hips, wishing that he had his character's powers to be able to open the belt and drop his trousers. It was almost as if James was telepathic; the moment Michael had thought it, James moved to drop his trousers. He immediately turned Michael around, forcing him down over the table. His hand slid up against the stockings, fingers closing around the top of the material, forcing them down. 

"Spit."

Michael found James' hand in front of his face and he did, making sure to leave a sufficient amount of saliva in the younger's hand. James slicked himself up and hesitated. Without preparation... Oh fuck it.

He lined up and pushed himself in. 

Michael's head shot back, hisses of pain sliding through his lips.

"Oh take it you little slut."

There was something about how dominating James was being that just turned Michael on more. Working through the pain, he pushed his hips back against the Scott, who started thrusting hard. The thrusts were hard, fast, merciless.

"All I wanted to do was roll you over on that bed and fuck the life out of you. Jesus you're so fucking hot in this dress. Fuck you in front of everyone. Make you a moaning little whore in front of them all. On the camera, oh fuck Michael."

Michael was groaning against the scratched wood, eyes closed tightly as his body jolted with each thrust. He felt James' hand grip in his hair and yank his head back, forcing him upright. James' teeth raked along his sensitive skin before biting down, drawing blood and lapping it up as he kept slamming his hips into Michael's. James' cock brushed past Michael's prostate, making his hips jerk and him to cry out. James let go of Michael's hair, forcing him down before slamming into his prostate. It didn't take long for Michael to cum hard, screaming. The tightness around James' cock caused him to cum hard, filling Michael easily.

..

Neither man moved or spoke. They just panted before James pulled out rather sharply, pulling his pants back up and leaving the trailer. Michael watched him leave before standing and wincing, moving to pull some tracksuit bottoms on, clean the table off and peel the dress off himself before collapsing into bed. Curling up, he willed himself to sleep, eventually drifting off after a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael woke up with a throbbing pain... Everywhere. His body felt abused, his neck groaned in protest whenever he moved and when he tried to sit up – that wasn’t even possible. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, trying to process what had exactly happened last night. James had come to his trailer – James McAvoy who had a wife and child – and had screwed him. Hard. And now Michael was the other woman. Man. Whichever. The most angering part about this? Michael reciprocated the feelings. He wanted to let James do whatever he wanted to him. He wanted to pin James into a mattress and fuck the life out of him. And that’s what he intended to do.  
  
Michael scrambled out of bed, tugging clothes on and making his way to the bathroom, going through his medicine cabinet before he found the painkillers he so surely needed, popping two without water. He stared at himself in the mirror, glancing at the rather hefty bite mark on his neck; the only evidence from the night before. Expertly, he took the concealer he tended to apply himself and within minutes, all evidence was gone. He rushed through to get into his set clothes, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he got the call to be there, lit a cigarette in between his lips and set off away from the trailers.   
  
Michael stood outside of the main building, finishing the cigarette before he headed in, rather in a good mood despite being made into James’ bitch the night before. He spotted the Scot and began his walk over when-  
  
“UNCLE MICHAEL!”  
  
A familiar weight collided with his leg and Michael looked down to see Brendan. His heart sunk as he went down on his knees to give the boy a hug. Sure enough, he looked back over to James and saw Anne-Marie on his arm. He swallowed, slowly getting up to be lead over to the two adults in the cafe area. The look James gave him was dark, a warning.  
  
 _‘Don’t you **dare** say a word.’_


End file.
